Star Shine
by chloe-couture
Summary: Its five years after the end of BD. This is a little thing i made up, im not the best writer but i hope u like it DISCLAIMER - THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER.READ AND RATE PLEASE. ONLY WAY I CAN GET BETTER
1. Chapter 1

As the heat dripped down my throat, the blistering fire died to smouldering ambers. Ive never got used to this uncontrolable desire for something which, in my human years, I would have fainted at the sight of. I threw down the carcass of the deer, empty eyed and limp. My baby jumped on to my back and threw her hands onto my eyes.

"Guess who!"

I shouldnt really call her my baby. She has the body of a beutiful 17 year old now and a mind to rival the depth and interllect of her fathers, yet it has been 5 years since she was born. 5 years since she was my little nudger on Isle Esme. But I just can't help but be the over protective mother and since we told her the story of her birth, she has appreciated everything that she has and everything anybody does for her.

"Can we go back now mom? Jakes gonna be here in a few minutes, I need to get Alice to dress me up"

Ever since she 'turned' 16, we have very reluctantly allowed Jacob and Nessie to start being a couple. Of course they are not allowed to consumate the relationship, seeing as everytime either of them thought about it, Edward would know every detail.

I gave a reluctant smile, and sprinted into the woods, back to the main house. Within a second a mane of broze curls was infront of me, the sunlinght shimmering on her skin. Back at the house, Alice was already stood there with two outfits in her hands. One I recognised as Nessie's favourite top and some new shorts, as the day was styfiling hot (a very rare heat wave had hit Forks), I didn't mind that they were ridiculously short. The next outfit, i was horrified to see. It was Alice's very own 'seductive' dress, (worn only when her and Jasper throw us all out so they could have have a romantic evening to themselves), a very slinky black silk number that would have made Marylin Monroe blush. I shot Alice a look of sheer evil.

"Sorry Bells, couldn't resist seeing your face at the thought of Nessie in this"

Nessie danced gracefully to Alice, grabbed the top and shorts and sprinted upstairs, calling for Alice to follow her. Nessie really was the most beautiful dancer. The Cullens basement was transformed to a dance studio for her 3rd birthday, she spent hours down there. But I didnt mind her spending all her time down there, it was something normal for her, a little girl learning to dance, it allowed her to escape.

Within minutes Jacob was here, telling Edward his plans for his and Nessie's day out. A shopping trip to Seattle and a romantic meal. Nessie fixed her hair in a little mirror ontop of Ewards piano and when she was pristine, they left for the day. Emmett, Rose and Esme returned not ten minutes later from a long hunting trip away, Carlise was working at the hospital and Jasper was upstairs reading, after he discovered a new found interest in human history.

Hours past, it was a lazy day in the Cullen household, watching movie after movie. By the evening, me and Edward were lying on the sofa together watching Romeo and Juliet -for the fourth time today.

Then all we could hear was an ear piercing scream coming from Alice's bedroom. We rushed to see what was wrong. Alice's flawless face was an image of terror and fear.

"Nessie. She's been taken."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not too happy about this chapter, but I couldn't miss out the journey to Italy, other wise it wouldn't have made sense. The next one will be better. Promise!_

"What the hell do you mean shes taken? How? By who? HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THIS?!?!?!"

"I don't know Bella! I can't understand why I didnt see anything! They must have found a new power, someone very powerful. All I could see is that her and Jacob are in the back of a van, with..... with Jane, Felix and Demitri in the front."

Volturi.

What did they want with her?

Why was she so valuable that Aro would let his closest circle away from him?

And why would they take Jacob with them?

My best friend and my daughter.

In the most danger they possibly cloud be.

I had to get to them. No matter the cost.

In my shock, I hadn't realised that things were already set in motion. Alice was gathering money and any bits and bobs she could get her hands on. Edward was on the phone to Carlisle, Esme and Rose were gathering clothes and things. I could hear Emmett down in the garage checking the Jeep and Edwards trusty Volvo, Jasper was concentrating on keeping me calm, with a very serious look on his face, I guess he was thinking of a battle plan. A shiver went down my spine.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Bells! Not spoke in a while! What's up? Jacob behaving himslef?"

"He's in trouble Seth, get the pack to the Cullens house, right now, Sams pack too, they all have permission to cross the boarder"

I don't know why Sam still wanted the boundries, I thought that after the last Volturi fight, that things would be settled. They have certainly calmed down, but he still wanted the boarders. 'Just incase'. That was his pathetic reasoning.

How was I to cope? My daughter was in the hands of the people I most hated, they came to kill her five years ago, maybe they want to try again, but why? She has done nothing at all to endanger the vampire world. She doesn't go out in public, as she is stil growing at a faster rate than human, apart from shopping trips to New York and other far away places with Alice, to places where nobody knows her. And she has never once tried to kill a human. Never.

Within ten minutes, both wolf packs were at the house and making their own plans, having one packs Alpha and his imprint in danger was enough to cause every wolf to help without questioning the dangers that it involved. I hated seeing the younger wolves prepare to possibly stare death in teh face, but my daughter could be about to die, any help was good help.

As soon as everything was sorted we were off. The drive to the airport was painstakingly slow, even though it was technically faster than running. The plane journey was even worse, even though Alice had booked everyone, including the Quileutes, first class tickets to try and make us more comfortable and relaxed. I had so much energy and wanted to get up and run. Run so fast. To her, grab her, never let her go. Edward tried to distract me, he knew the hell that was going through my head. But it didn't work. I just held onto him, wishing he could make it better, knowing he couldn't. Alice was searching. It was hard, she wasn't coming up with much, just snipets of the back of a van. The only thing she was sure of is that they were heading back to Italy, that they had 'completed their part' and that 'Mike better prove himself'. Who was Mike? I'm guessing a new memember of the the Volturi, seeing as we have never heard of him before.

We landed in the early hours of the morning, a very suitable mist filled the air, giving a dull feeling to the day. It reflected the feeling in my heart. We hired the fastest cars we could find And raced to Volterra. In hope that we could save Nessie and Jacob. Alice lead the drive, we had 11 cars in total, what with all the new wolves and the size of them meaning that only 3 could fit into any one car. We looked like we were the Mafia on our way to a job, to be quite honest, if it hadn't been for the quivering fear inside me, I would have laughed at the scene. The speed of the cars helped, I didnt have the urge to run. Within a couple of hours we were there.

I had once come here to save the love of my life, now I was here again. To save my daughter.

My only hope was we were not too late


	3. Chapter 3

The Deja Vu was intense. The only thing that made me come round from the trance like state of shock was the scent trails of Jacob and Nessie. They were an hour old at most. This fact gave me a drop more hope.

A strange feeling was in the air, like something was missing. I looked around me and i saw Edward, Jasper and Carlisle directing the Quileutes on what it would be like when we met the Volturi. The others were comforting each other, I saw Emmett telling Rose that if things got ugly, she was to take me, Esme, Alice and Nessie and get us out of here. That was one of the many things I loved about my brother, behind his bulky masculine exterior, he had a soft center and cared deeply for other people. He was also very protective over the girls in the family.

"Come on sweetheart, we need to get going"

Luckily, we had Carlisle with us who knew the way around here like the back of his hand. Within seconds we were going down the man hole to the dark tunnel. My human eyes wouldn't have coped with the lack of light, yet now, I could see as clear as day. The brick was black with age, disturbing splatters were all over the walls. I could practically hear the screams of the victims that had become these grizzly markings. It felt like a medieval torture chamber.

Fear hit my heart like a bolt of lightning, I could hear Nessie crying, Jacob pleading and wreathing in agony.

"That's enough Jane. The Cullens are here, I can hear Bella screaming."

We ran at full speed to the sound of my daughters pain, I was trying not to break down. If tears were possible, they would be streaming down my face. There were two giant vampires at the huge double doors. They didn't pause to let us in, they had been pre-warned. I wondered if this was a plan to get the family here?

I walked through the door, ready to fight to free my daughter. I grinded to a halt when I entered the room.

It wasn't that Nessie was restricted by Demitri, Emmett already had a snarl on his face directed at the huge vampire. It wasn't that Jacob was on the floor in a heap, trying to regain himself. It was the new vampire.

His baby face was strikingly beautiful, his blond hair gleamed, perfectly framing his face. But the blood red eyes of Mike Newton were what scared me the most


	4. Chapter 4

I was speechless. My mouth was moving up and down like a goldfishes. Mike. The innocent, sweet guy that was after me all through high school. He wasn't ment for this world. How? Why? WHEN?!?!

"Suprised Bella? I thought you would be, its nice to see u again though. And the rest of you."

He tipped his head to the side, is voice completely monotone, and he had a cynical smile on his face. I didn't like this new Mike at all. Edward has a confused expression on his face, he was staring at Aro, something was wrong. I let loose my bubble, trying to cover the ones I loved, i didn't want Jane to torture anyone anymore. But as soon as it was around everybody, it sprung back and wouldn't spread again. What on earth was happening?

"I guess you will wondering why you can't read my mind Edward? And why your wife can't spread her shield? Well, young Mike here has a very special talent. He can repress other talents. All he has to do is wish that talent not to work, and voila! This may comfort you Alice, your foreseeing is not fading. Mike has been willing it not to work when it comes to you watching us for the past few months now. I shall explain why you are all here, but first of all I would like to give you a well deserved congratulations on keeping Nessie a secret, I must admit that I still had my doubts when we left u five years ago, but you have done the Vampire world very well.

The reason that you have been brought here, is that we desperately need your help. We new that it would be hard for you to decide in our favour if we came to Forks, seeing as you are very protective of the area, that is why we lead you here. We didn't want you to panic about Nessie, we would never hurt her seeing as she has never done anything wrong, and as for the shape shifter, well, we didn't plan on him being here at all, but he started causing a bit of trouble, so he had to be brought here. And I see you have brought many more of them, well, we could use this as another opportunity, if you would permit us to talk to you all, we can get information for our archives."

"What is the problem that you need our help with? You have the strongest vampires at your disposal, how could you need anymore?" Carlisle was brave, never afraid to speak his mind, not flicker of fear flashed across his face.

"There is a vampire on the Asian continent, wreaking havoc. He is wanting to take over us and bring the vampire world out of secrecy, to rule over the humans. He is heading for Italy now, recruiting as he goes along. His army includes shape shifters, children of the moon and other vampires. He is also creating newborn vampires. Obviously we understand if you do not want to risk your lives, but we would appreciate any offer you can give us. I would also like to extend the offer to your shape shifter friends, but being vampire enemies, we understand even more if you say no."

"I am no enemy to vampires, as long as they do not harm me or my friends, I don't harm them." Seth's voice surprised me, it sounded so strong, steady, so authoritative!

"I think it best that we have a discussion about this, me and my family will converse, and the Quileutes will talk amongst themselves too. We would appreciate the youngest of our family back, and the wolves will appreciate their Alpha back too."

Aro nodded to Demitri who let loose of Nessie, who ran straight to Jacob and helped him up. He must have had a real beating, not just from Jane either. He had blood dripping from his mouth and was limping, needing Nessie for support. After he was handed to Seth, Nessie ran to my arms and held me in the tightest of grips. The embrace was euphoric, her soft hair was brushing my cheek, her scent spiraling around me, her chocolate eyes were melted, but she was crying in relief. She put her palm to my cheek and used her talent to show me what had happened to her. They were snatched in the dark on the way back to the car form the best date they had ever had, Jane used her gift to weaken them both, they were transported in the back of a jeep and in a private plane here. As soon as they were out of the ties, Jacob phased to try and get them out, but once again, Jane's gift stopped him. For the time between that and when we came, he was tortured physically and mentally. It broke her heart to watch it and to not be able to do anything about it.

"Right then kids" Emmett was in an expectedly high mood, he was hard to calm down when a fight was on the table "What we going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

This was the last thing I wanted. Another fight. It just seamed we could never escape them, ever. I could see in Rosalie's eyes that she was thinking exactly the same thing. She hated the thought of loosing Emmett, but she generally put on a brave face for him. In the past 5 years, our love for Nessie had brought me and Rose together, she now accepted my decision, realising that I didn't want the same things as her, we were more alike than she thought. Our desire for what we wanted most, even though being the complete opposites, were the basis of our sister-hood.

I let the others talk, I voiced my opinion though.

"I don't want a fight, but I am not going to back out if it comes to that. I only ask that Nessie is not involved, she will travel home to Charlie."

Of course my daughter was distraught at the thought of sitting out and she still hadn't given up her fight to be included. She had inherited my stubbornness. But, I couldn't drag my eyes from Mike. He was not meant for this world. My hazy memories were of a boy, very fragile in ways, with a whole future ahead of him. He could have done anything he ever wanted, but why this? Eventually, curiosity over came me.

"Why this life Mike?"

The whole room came to a stand still. The air was stale, all eyes on me and Mike. The heart beats in the room sounded like drums on a Rememberance Day march, loud, daunting. It stayed that way for a few seconds, the suspense stretched tighter as each second crawled by.

"I had no other choice Bella"


	6. Chapter 6

"It was five years ago. Just after the trial over Nessie. The guard were on their way back to Italy, they happened to pass through and decide to go hunting in the area that I was hiking in. I tripped and fell down the mountain side I was on, landed 400ft below were Eric was. Fractured spine, head ripped open, various broken bones. I was surrounded in a red sea that was my own blood. That was when Heidi found me. She had smelt my blood and felt an uncontrollable urge, much stronger than usual. After she explained it to Aro and he had seen her memory, he explained it was like what your blood was to Edward when you were human. She found me, but instead of finishing off my intense misery, she stopped, leaned over and looked at me. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Her beauty was exquisite, diamond skin, shimmering light rays bouncing off her magnificent face. I felt an over whelming sense of happiness and considering the pain I was in, I welcomed this strange abyss of pleasure. Then the fire started, just like a match pressed to my throat, then the flame grew and went out of control.

She carried me while she swam across the oceans and ran through the desert. I woke up three days after the accident. A vampire. Just like her. We fell in love as soon as my new, eagle sharp eyes opened. I was welcomed happily into the guard, fight training was especially fun. We didn't even realise I had a power until I was told what Jane could do. All I did was will for it not to work and _viola!_I can repel any power, no matter how far away, no matter how powerful, I can even stop Aro. But the amount of powers I can stop at one time is limited. Extremely powerful ones require full concentration, menial ones are easy and I can, disconnect if you will, more than one simultaneously."

"Young Mike has proved a valuable asset to us, and has increased his rank once more for his commitment to his task, congratulations young one." I had never heard Caius talk like this. I was almost like an adoring father. A strange thing to hear.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob. He was standing next to me, his back straight, a very protective aura surrounded him. He was in Alpha mode.

"We have considered, we shall fight, but the youngest of our pack will travel back with Nessie to make sure our home town is protected and in the worst case scenario, to continue our way of life should we fail to return. We do however, expect to now be treated with the utmost respect, after you treated me and my love so rashly."

"Of course Alpha. You shall have what you desire. And I apologise on behalf of the whole guard to how this was handled, to you and the Cullens, especially Nessie." Jane face didn't hide her emotions, she obviously disagreed with the apology Aro had given. Jacob was a true gentlemen, he ignored the small girl's obvious disapproval, moved forward and shook Aro's hand.

Carlisle stepped forward gracefully, Edward was at my side in half a second, and Nessie was in my arms, her head against my chest.

"Old friend" Carlisle began. "we shall also stand by you."


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is terrible. I do apologise. But more chapeters will be published soon, been away and ill and so forth, need to get back into the rhythm of writing. Thanks for all the support shown so far. If you do have any ideas or suggestions, email me. Im also looking for a beta who knows the Twilight saga like the back of their hand and is good at spelling and gramma. bispenda1993 hotmail .co .uk do contact me =] the names Chloé btw. (the spaces in my addy aint actually there, but for some reason the addy wouldnt save whole)_

I was dumb struck. I couldn't speak, I couldn't process what was happening. We were _helping them?!?!?_ After what they did to Nessie? To Jacob? What they put us all through!

"Your kiddin' me right? They torture my little girl, and your this willing to help them?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, we should explain this more to you and we understand your reluctance. If this, creature, is allowed to carry on its campaign of terror, then we will all be in danger. He is intending to take over the entire magical world, with every vampire, shifter and child of the moon kneeling at his feet. Any being not at his feet will be destroyed. And I tell you now my dear, you will not want to be in either situation. I humbly apologise for the treatment of Renesmee, it was over the line, which shows the desperation I was in to get you here. The requests you have stated will be accepted, they are entirely within reason."

"Thank you Aro, but I am still not capable of complete forgiveness, it is the most difficult thing for a mother to hear the pain of her child, to know that she might be in danger or being harmed. It will take alot more than an apology to earn my forgiveness."

"I will try my hardest to gain that trust back from you."

I was livid. But I knew that Edward would have done something had he being lying to me, or had less than the utter most amount of remorse for what he did and so I allowed more talks to commence. To my complete suprise, it was Marcus that spoke next.

" This is the most danger we have feared since the Immortal children. Is there any chance that your friends, or witnesses from our last encounter may come to our aid?"

Alice went rigid, her eyes open, looking into the distance, into the future. "A few, Tanya's family will, but only because they feel they still owe us. Maggie, Liam, Siobhan, Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Tia. The Amazons too. But we must hurry, the vampire we fear will be here within 7 weeks, and we will need to train, many of us have never even seen a child of the moon, let alone fought one."

"Then we must hurry! Carlisle, I ask you to instruct your family on who is to find who. We shall try our friends, The Italians, Greeks, Africans, Russians, the eaten countries of China and Japan. Aro, Caius, we must separate into hunting parties. Draw a list of every country we have friends in, list those friends and give that list to three vampires from the guard. We our selves will go to Africa, Greek and China. One per country, with two members of the guard each. As we know, they are the most unruly covens in these areas, that is why we will travel there. Can you fore see anything else my dear Alice?"

"Nothing solid. I can tell that who ever is traveling to China will have a struggle on their hands. They will not come lightly, they are set on defending their own territory only and themselves. They will need alot of convincing."

My family split off, calling different names of the people we would go after, I called the Amazons, with Nessie insisting that she come with me to see them. We had kept in touch, seeing them two or three times a year. They always visited us on Nessie's birthday, bringing her an exotic present. I was to travel to them and convince them to join our cause. Then travel back to Forks, put Nessie under house arrest at Charlie's place and escort the young wolves back to La Push (they would also come to the Amazon), then travel back. I would be back in Italy within a week.

If only it was that bloody simple.


End file.
